Lift truck operators are frequently assigned to complete tasks that accompany operating the lift truck and that may involve working with additional equipment or tools to accomplish the tasks. Lift truck operators commonly place such additional equipment in any available space on the lift truck, such as behind the operator's seat, or secure such equipment to the lift truck itself, such as to the legs of the overhead guard. Because of the limited space available in lift trucks, such additional equipment commonly clutters the operator compartment, may inhibit the operator's view, and may become loose during operation of the lift truck and become a hazard if not adequately secured. The present inventors recognized that because individual operators secure equipment differently to lift trucks, for a fleet of lift trucks, each lift truck is likely to be configured differently regarding the location of additional equipment which makes switching between lift trucks difficult for operators and maintenance of the additional equipment difficult.
The present application addresses these and other problems of the prior art.